


Two Words For My Lover

by pinkishghost



Series: frerard shots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Curses, Death, First Love, Hospitals, M/M, Words
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishghost/pseuds/pinkishghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank miał całkiem spokojne życie, dobrego przyjaciela Gerarda, okropnych nauczycieli i mnóstwo testów, których i tak w życiu nie potrafiłby zdać, mając nawet pamięć fotograficzną. Mimo wszystko los chciał lub też stara jak świat klątwa, by dekady nagle zmieniły się dla Franka w kilka słów. Słów, których z każdym otwarciem ust było coraz mniej.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words For My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Za wszelkie błędy z góry przepraszam.

Słowa.

Istota werbalna, której obecność dosłyszymy za każdym otwarciem ust w ramach oddania się w ramiona chęci komunikacji z innymi osobami. Sprawia, że myśli warte przekazania pozostałym egzystującym jednostką odkrywają swoją wiotką strukturę przed światem, choć ten nie zawsze zwraca na nie uwagę. Brak porozumienia jednak nas nie zniechęca przed dalszym okazywaniem tkwiących w sercu emocji, czy też zwykłych myśli, tak bardzo chcących uzyskać choć odrobinę aprobaty w oczach innych. Słowa są bardzo potrzebną wartością w codzienności oraz linii życia, nieprzerwanie biegnącej ku krawędziom kapryśnego losu. Sposób wyrażania siebie świadczy o naszej inteligencji, bądź stopniem obeznania z różnymi poruszanymi tematami, na rzecz koleżeńskich konwersacji. Nawet, gdy przeznaczenie sprawia, że nie jesteśmy w stanie wydobyć ze strun głosowych żadnego dźwięku, to jednak siła bijąca z chęci porozumienia się z otoczeniem jest na tyle dokuczliwa, by choćby tekst pisany, gesty za pomocą rąk, umożliwiają nam oddanie naszych myśli w posiadanie ludzkich umysłów. Na łaskę postaci rozumnych, pobratymców.

Dodajmy do tego śmierć.

Proces grzebiący organizmy od milionów lat, nieodłączną przyjaciółkę depresji i zatracenia we własnym obłędzie. Koniec równowagi między życiem a nicością, tą pustką w sercu, co sprawia, że nieustannie krwawisz, wystawiony na palący wzrok i jej cichy szept, stale nawołujący cię pośród krzyków sumienia, dumy. Śmierć jest brakującym elementem trwania. To most spleciony z tysiąca rdzewiejących ogniw, będących jedynym połączeniem między dwiema wyspami. Na jednej, wśród łąk, traw oraz bezkresnego nieboskłonu, stoisz ty. Na drugiej śmierć.

Koniec życia.

Nieposkromione fatum.

Łańcuch zaczyna znikać, przybliżając do siebie oba kawałki ziemi, niechybnie poruszające się w swoim kierunku. Kiedy już jednak będą bardzo blisko, zbyt blisko, zauważysz, że pasują do siebie idealnie. Uzupełniają się w każdym calu. Brzegi łączą się w jedno niczym para leżących obok siebie puzzli. Zamkniesz oczy, czując, jak powoli zaczynasz się rozpadać, rozsypywać. 

Niczym zwęglona lalka, przeradzasz się we wszechobecny pył, popiół z życia.

Umierasz, a przecież to tylko słowa.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

– Nie odpowiesz, Frank? – mruknął ze znudzeniem nauczyciel, opierając skroń o wierzch dłoni. – Siadaj, jedynka.

Po klasie rozeszły się pogardliwe, ciche chichoty i parsknięcia lub też buczenie, które oczywiście miało być bardzo miłym komentarzem na temat mojego przewlekłego debilizmu z zakresu historii. Oj tak, to co potrafiłem zrobić podczas tej lekcji, a właściwie czego nie potrafiłem, przekraczało czasem najśmielsze oczekiwania. Dzisiaj miało jednak być inaczej. Zupełnie na odwrót. Poczyniłem pewne kroki, może nie bez niczyjej pomocy, ale miały one wreszcie doprowadzić mój umysł do stanu używalności typowo dydaktycznej. Choć ten jeden, jedyny raz. I jak widać, nie wyszło. Chociaż miało, a nic się nie zapowiadało, żebym miał kolejny raz przynosić wstyd w progi domu rodziny Iero. Mama o to dokładnie zadbała. Szczegółowo przebadała mój plan lekcji, podręczniki, ćwiczeniówki, nawet cholerne zeszyty z niezbyt przyzwoitymi frazesami na marginesach, chodziła na okienka z nauczycielami i w końcowym efekcie skonfiskowała gitarę i komputer, krótko przy tym mówiąc "Oddam ci później.". Niestety, ale "później" mojej mamy potrafi być wyjątkowo odległe, nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby zwróciłaby mi te rzeczy jako prezent z okazji osiągnięcia wieku emerytalnego. O ile, w ogóle dożyłaby tego dnia.

– Jeśli nie jesteś w stanie wycisnąć z siebie informacji nawet na tak proste pytanie, to szkoda marnować na ciebie więcej mojego czasu. W końcu mogę zapytać o wiele bardziej kompetentną osobę – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie kącikiem ust, przejeżdżając jednocześnie wzrokiem po kolumnie ułożonych alfabetycznie nazwisk.

Tak przeze mnie uwielbiane złośliwe parsknięcia śmiechem, zaraz zmieniły się w ledwo powstrzymywane ataki paniki, ukryte za maską pozornego opanowania. Kto zwraca bowiem na siebie zbyt dużą uwagę, otrzymuje bilet w jedną stronę pod tablicę. A nikt nie chce być pytany, prawda? W powietrzu z miejsca dało się wyczuć narastające napięcie. Rozbiegane oczy błądzące po przepełnionych strachem twarzach kolegów i płynącym wraz z krwią w żyłach napięciem. Zimne dłonie kurczowo zaciskające się w pięści pod stolikami. Pochylone głowy z nosami stykającymi się z gładkimi kartkami w podręczniku. I ten przenikliwy wzrok nauczyciela, z tlącym się złowrogo błyskiem w oku, kiedy przeszywa spojrzeniem każdego po kolei, wszystkich uczniów lub też ich skrawki głów, ledwo wystające znad blatów.

Pochyliłem nieznacznie głowę, omiatając wzrokiem rozrzucone na ławce przybory szkolne, przed którą stałem przygarbiony już od dłuższego czasu. Na jej rogu spoczywała poobdzierana przy krawędziach książka, z włożonym między kartki zeszytem. Dzięki niemu miałem bez problemu, w każdej chwili, wrócić do części podsumowującej cały dział. No i oczywiście też trochę ściągnąć w momencie, gdy pamięć postanowi mnie skutecznie wyrolować. Powtórzenie z historii miało być w tym dniu miłą odmianą, chwilą rozluźnienia, przerwą od tej całej katorgi. Jak widać niebyt skuteczną, bo nie takiej oceny oczekiwałem po wielu godzinach spędzonych na uczeniu się tych cholernych tematów. Otóż na ten dzień, pan Legrant postanowił dokładne przebadać nasze luki w wiedzy, wytknąć nam je palcem oraz z błąkającym się na twarzy uśmiechem sadysty, wpisać niezbyt przyjemne oceny do dziennika. Krótkim słowem uraczyć nas swoją jak najbardziej chujową stroną. Sam nie należę do osób, które piszczą ze szczęścia, gdy ktoś zmiesza je z błotem, ale jednocześnie wychylanie się w takich sytuacjach nie sprawia mi zbytniej przyjemności. Staram się za wszystkim nadążać, nadrabiać zaległości i tym samym mieć coś w głowie. Z marnymi skutkami. I pomyśleć, że potrafię zmieścić w głowie tyle tekstów piosenek, a nie mogę wkuć jednej rewolucji francuskiej... to się nazywa ironia losu. Ale to nie pamięć krótkotrwała zaliczy się tutaj do moich zmartwień. Nie jestem tego w stanie wyjaśnić i nie mam pojęcia, jak temu czemuś w ogóle zaradzić.

Potarłem dłonią prawy nadgarstek, gdy ponownie opadłem na stołek, którego cudem nikt mi nie zdążył odsunąć. To właśnie na tym fragmencie skóry tkwił mój problem, przez który nie mogłem się odezwać ani słowem, obronić przed pobłażliwymi uśmieszkami innych uczniów, czy chociaż spróbować udać przed nauczycielem, że wiem o czym on dokładnie do mnie mówi. Chodzi o tatuaż i nie jest to jeden z tych zrobionych wbrew woli rodziców oraz na złość nauczycielom. Na tym cienkim kawałku naskórka prezentował się całkiem przyzwoity gatunek drzewa, dla mnie bliżej nie określony, choć strzelałbym, że to bonzai. Każda gałązka była w większości pokryta delikatnymi listkami, idealnie komponującymi się w wielką koronę, a korzenie były wytatuowane na tyle realistycznie, że wyglądały jakby zagnieżdżały się w miejscach, w których biegły żyły. Pod nimi natomiast leżały słowa, spisane uroczystą czcionką oraz zebrane w skromny stosik. I tutaj właśnie tkwi mój problem. To były ostatnie słowa jakie dotąd powiedziałem od ostatnich czterech dni. Każda kolejna litera, czy nawet jęk, sprawiają, że kolejne liście spadają, wyrazy dołączają do kupki, a ja mam wrażenie, że ktoś wbija mi śrubokręt tuż nad kością ogonową, przy kręgosłupie i zaczyna go przesuwać w górę, wzdłuż kręgów. Ból jest otępiający i nie do zniesienia. Płuca natychmiast porywają się do niebezpiecznego kaszlu, gdzie zdarza mi się pluć flegmą, a od niedawna nawet już krwią. Nie mogę mówić, nie mogę myśleć – to mnie zabija i nie sądzę, aby ktokolwiek uwierzył mi w to, co mi się przytrafiło, co mi się dzieje.

– Yvonne, pod tablicę, jazda! Wypisz mi wszystkie przyczyny, które doprowadziły do wybuchu rewolucji. Przynajmniej dziesięć i lepiej dobrze operuj czasem, bo masz góra trzy minuty.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

– Aleś ty ostatnio cichy! – wytknął mi Gerard, gdy przysiadł się obok mnie na przerwie.

Wzruszyłem obojętnie ramionami. 

– Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś na żadne pytanie? Frank, przecież dobrze wiem, że kułeś cały dział przez ostatni dobry tydzień, bo twarzy jeszcze nigdy nie miałeś tak bladej od nadmiaru informacji – zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, na co przewróciłem oczami. – Poza tym, człowieku! Nawet ja potrafiłbym coś z siebie wycisnąć, chociaż ja ten przedmiot totalnie olewam.

Przybrałem całkiem udaną wersję zrozpaczonej miny, odruchowo pocierając nadgarstek. Niech to szlag, chciałbym móc ci to wyjaśnić!

– No nic, mówi się trudno. Legrant jest trudny w obyciu, co ja mówię! Jest totalnym zjebem, ale da się u niego zdać z tróją. To wbrew pozorom nie jest takie trudne. A właśnie – przypomniał sobie. – Coś ci pokażę.

Gerard zagarnął za ucho kosmyki czarnych włosów, po czym wyjął z torby pełnej naszywek i przypinek zeszyt od chemii. Otworzył go na ostatnich stronach i pokazał mi okładkę, na której widniała całkiem udana karykatura tyrana od historii. Niski jak krasnal, w szarym od ołówka garniturze, malutkich lakierkach, wielkim orlim nosem, papierosem wetkniętym do ust oraz wylatującym z uszu dymem. Wybuchnąłem gromkim śmiechem, w którym zaraz zawtórował mi Gerard, dopóki oczy nie zaszły mi łzami, gdy pamiętny śrubokręt znów podążał wyznaczoną ścieżką wzdłuż kręgosłupa. 

Zerknąłem na wytatuowane drzewo. 

Kolejne liście spadły. 

Coraz mniej słów.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Następne lekcje niczym nie różniły się od poprzednich. Spędziłem je na standardowym wyrwaniu czystej kartki z zeszytu i z wahaniem składania na niej podpisu. Kartkówka. Ręce trzęsły mi się za każdym razem, gdy miałem przystawić długopis do papieru w kratkę, ale pomimo oporu, starałem się jednak coś na niej zapisać. Cokolwiek. Polecenia musiałem w jakiś magiczny sposób zapamiętać, a odpowiedzi na nie zmieścić w schludnych kilku literach. Z drzewa spadały kolejne liście, podczas gdy ja myślami błagałem kogoś w górze, aby każdy następny sprawdzian składał się z samych zadań zamkniętych. 

Starałem się jak tylko mogłem, żeby unikać sytuacji, w których będę musiał się odezwać. Z tego powodu większość przerw spędzałem w osamotnieniu, chowając się w męskich ubikacjach, prosząc nauczycieli, abym mógł, jeśli była taka możliwość, przesiąść się do wolnej ławki oraz również przestając spędzać wolne chwile z Gerardem. I właściwie ze wszystkich rzeczy, które zrobiłem, właśnie ta ostatnia mnie najbardziej bolała, rozrywając od środka na malutkie kawałeczki. Widziałem, jak przez to zaczął na mnie zerkać podczas lekcji – z wyrzutem, jakbym odebrał mu coś, co najbardziej kochał. Przez ten cały czas miałem w takim razie dużo momentów na to, aby przemyśleć różne sprawy, o których wcześniej nawet nie przyszło mi na myśl, że powinienem. W taki oto sposób pierwszeństwo zyskał temat moich relacji z Way'em. 

Pierwsze określenia, jakie przyszło mi do głowy? Przyjaciel. 

Z początku nie miałem ku temu żadnych zastrzeżeń, dopóki nie zacząłem wdrażać się w to bardziej, ślizgając na rampie usianej wspomnieniami. Nie były one zbytnio skomplikowane, czy też nadto spoufalone, raczej czysto koleżeńskie lub czasem bardziej braterskie. Traktowałem go jak rodzinę, kogoś, bez kogo moje dalsze życie nie miałoby większego sensu. Lecz, gdy zacząłem się zastanawiać, jak ono by wyglądało, gdyby tak naprawdę nigdy go nie spotkał... Zawsze rodziła się we mnie całkowita pustka, dezorientacja i skołowanie tym, z czym kiedyś dane byłoby mi się zmierzyć bez wsparcia bliskiej mojemu sercu jednostki. Z nieznanym mi współlokatorem w akademiku, z wielogodzinną pracą, po której wracałbym do pustego mieszkania ze śpiącymi na kanapie psami, ze spędzanymi samotnie urodzinami, w czterech ścianach, z jedną świeczką na środku czekoladowego ciasta, bo już nawet nie tortu. Monotonnego życia i najprawdopodobniej bolesnej śmierci z żalu, pod kołami samochodu nieuważnego kierowcy. 

Zdałem sobie sprawę, że Gerard jest właściwie jedyną osobą w życiu, za którą tęsknię w weekendy bardziej niż za kimkolwiek innym, żeby móc zobaczyć jego twarz w poniedziałkowy ranek. Jest ostoją, zawsze potrafiącą mnie pocieszyć, gdy inni po prostu machną lekceważąco na mnie ręką. Ochroną, kiedy jakiś kretyn zamierza popisać się na mnie swoim ujemnym wynikiem testu IQ. Szczęściem, które potrafi we mnie tchnąć, gdy uważam, że to koniec, kiedy sięgam dna, a on pomaga mi się od niego odbić. Jest kimś, kogo mógłbym w przyszłości pokochać. 

Jest moją miłością... chyba.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Egzystując w większości przypadków jak zwykła niemowa, jakoś dotrwałem do zakończenia tygodnia roboczego. Przez ten cały czas starałem się mówić niewiele, ale skutecznie przeszkadzał mi w tym fakt, że mama trzymała moją gitarę i komputer na muszce, gotowa w każdej chwili pociągnąć za spust. Z tego też powodu drzewo traciło coraz więcej liści na rzecz niezapowiedzianych kartkówek, sprawdzianów, czy odpowiedzi ustnych, a ja coraz bardziej opadałem z sił. Kilka razy zdarzyło mi się już zasłabnąć lub na W-F'ie z wycieńczenia paść na szkolne boisko i łapiąc się za klatkę piersiową, wypluwać z siebie za każdym razem większe ilości bordowej śliny. W takich dniach rodzicielka omal nie wychodziła z siebie, gdy odbierała mnie w trakcie zajęć ze szkoły, krzycząc w przerażeniu, że wyglądam jak zakrwawiona zjawa. Gerard natomiast użyczał mi swojego ramienia, holując do samochodu i wymyślał na poczekaniu kiepskie żarty, które w zamyśle miały tworzyć aluzję co do mojego stanu zdrowia.

Nauczyciele z powodu omdleń oraz plam krwi, jakie zostawiałem woźnym do zmywania niemal już każdego dnia z blatów, wspaniałomyślnie postanowili mnie jednak trochę oszczędzić i czasem nie dawali upustu chęci odpytania połowy klasy. Jedynym problemem stało się to, że zaczęli za to kontrolować każdy mój najmniejszy ruch, jakby sprawdzali, czy czasem na boku nie wciągam czegoś, co takie efekty później powoduje. Przyznam, że nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy z braku lepszego zajęcia zerknąłem raz na swój nadgarstek, doznając szoku, przez to co na nim zastałem. Na drzewie nie było już prawie ani jednego liścia. Z wyglądu przypominało obumarłą roślinę, stało się podatne na wszystkie szkodzące mu czynniki. Gałęzie z pozoru wydające się dotknięte pożarem, pozawijały się do środka, uzewnętrzniając swój ból. Pień, stary i spróchniały, zapadł się do środka, pełen dziur niczym ser szwajcarski. Całokształt dopuszczał myśl o spowiciu chorobą, która niebawem miała pozbawić życia. 

Zliczyłem pozostałe mi do dyspozycji liście.

Czterdzieści pięć słów.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Co tak naprawdę zrobiłem w życiu?

Czy przeżyłem je dobrze?

Czy dotąd wszystko co los stawiał na mojej drodze, lepsze lub gorsze, doceniłem, w pełni akceptując koszt, jaki ze sobą niosą?

Czy kochałem?

Czy dzieliłem się wspomnieniami i utraconymi chwilami z najbliższymi mojemu sercu osobami?

Czy zdobyłem się na wyciągnięcie ręki do tych, których tak naprawdę w najgorszych chwilach nie pragnąłbym nigdy zobaczyć na oczy?

Czy odwiedzałem na cmentarzach ludzi, skrytych w zimnym płaszczu śmierci?

Czy dotrzymałem danego komuś słowa?

Czy uśmiechnąłem się kiedykolwiek bez potrzeby w tak beztroski, niewymuszony sposób?

Czy kochałem?

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

– Tutaj jesteś, Frank! Wszędzie cię szukałem!

Gerard, dysząc ciężko, dobiegł do miejsca na porośniętej trawą ścieżce w pobliskim lesie, na której leżałem z ramionami podłożonymi pod głowę. To tutaj najczęściej w godzinach pozalekcyjnych spędzaliśmy czas. Niestety, ostatnio z powodu natłoku nauki i prac domowych o wiele rzadziej, niż oboje byśmy tego chcieli. Oparł dłonie na swoich kolanach, a gdy zerknąłem na niego spod przymrużonych powiek, uśmiechnął się lekko i z westchnieniem ulgi rozłożył się obok mnie. Patrzyłem jak przejeżdża wzrokiem po wszystkich koronach drzew, zachmurzonym niebie i w końcu kątem oka zerka na mnie, z miejsca marszcząc brwi. Przekręcił się na bok, zaczynając się we mnie nieustannie wpatrywać, jakby chciał mnie prześwietlić, a kiedy zabrał głos, był on spokojny, niski, ale z pobrzmiewającą nutą zaniepokojenia.

– Czemu się tak ostatnio od wszystkich odsunąłeś? Mikes mówi, że świruję, ale ja wiem, że coś jest na rzeczy. To nie w twoim stylu.

Uciekłem wzrokiem. Bo co mam ci niby powiedzieć? Nie sądzę, abyś uwierzył, że przez wytatuowane z księżyca drzewo na nadgarstku pogorszyło mi się, a przez spadające liście nie mogę mówić!

– Odpowiesz? – spytał.

Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści i ze zbierającymi się w umyśle wyrzutami sumienia pokręciłem głową. Nie mogę, wybacz. Wytrzymałem próbę jego spojrzenia, aż wreszcie usłyszałem kapitulację w postaci jęknięcia oraz machnięcia dłonią.

– No dobrze, niech będzie. Zostawmy to. Ale w takim razie... – w zielonych tęczówkach rozpoznałem znajomy błysk zaciekawienia. – Dlaczego nie mówisz?

Jakby wiedząc, że na to odpowiedzieć również długo mi zejdzie, ułożył się wygodnie z powrotem na trawie, pospieszając. Zerknąłem nerwowo na nadgarstek. Czterdzieści pięć słów, do jasnej cholery!

– B-Bo... Boli mnie gardło – wychrypiałem, na co Gerard uniósł powątpiewająco brew.

– Masz zbyt spokojną naturę, Frank. Poza tym nigdy nie krzyczysz.

Bo w tej szkole za każde podniesienie głosu rozstrzelaliby cię z karabinu pełnego amunicji uwag i ocen niedostatecznych w dwie sekundy! Tam nawet prezydent musiałby siedzieć cicho jak myszka, nie próbując podskakiwać. Dlatego najczęściej drę się w domu... gdy gitarowe solówki omal nie wypadają z kolumn wieży na dywan w postaci wielkiej, muzycznej miazgi.

– Zjadłem lody – trzydzieści dziewięć słów. Dawno się nie odzywałem, więc mój głos prezentował się nie lepiej, niż głos fana dzień po koncercie jego ulubionego zespołu.

– No dobra, to jest już zwykłe łgarstwo, ale ja też mogę się w to bawić. Jaki smak? – stwierdził, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie, gdy znów leżał na boku. 

– Truskawkowy.

– Doprawdy?

Pokiwałem twierdząco głową. Niech to kupi, niech to kupi! Nie mam zbyt wielu słów, żeby się nad tym rozwodzić. Gerard natomiast zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym z łobuzierskim uśmiechem oraz bojowym okrzykiem... rzucił się na mnie. Nie zdążyłem nawet drgnąć, gdy złapał w mocnym uścisku moje nadgarstki i bez żadnych oznak krępacji usiadł okrakiem na moich udach. Pochylił się na wysokość mojej twarzy i z rozbrajającą aparycją psotnego dziecka zaczął mi się przyglądać, jawnie prowokując. Wiedział, że jest ode mnie silniejszy, więc to sprytnie wykorzystał. Teraz tylko prawda może pomóc mi się wydostać. Cholera.

– Nadal podtrzymujesz swoją wersję z lodami? – zapytał niewinnym głosem.

Pokiwałem głową. A co innego mi pozostało? Na ile procent mogę mieć pewność, że nie potraktujesz prawdy jako kolejnej bujdy?

– W takim razie nie pozostaje mi już nic, jak tylko potwierdzić twoje słowa...

Uniosłem zdziwiony brew, widząc jak niewinny uśmiech Gerarda zrobił się jeszcze większy i widocznie ma w zamyśle zrobić coś, czego potem będę bardzo żałował, starając się wymazać to za wszelką cenę z pamięci. W końcu – to Gerard Way. Po nim można spodziewać się dosłownie wszystkiego. Jego ciepły oddech owiał moje lekko zaciśnięte wargi, gdy zetknął nasze czoła. Oczami bez przerwy wpatrywał się w moje, sprawdzając jak zareaguję. Ale ja, z początku całkowicie bordowy na policzkach i z wymalowanym szokiem na twarzy, całkowicie się rozluźniłem, zatracony bez reszty w zielonych tęczówkach, spowitych w mroku głębi czarnych źrenic. Przycisnął wargi do moich, od razu zaczynając całować mocno i z lekka agresywnie. Porażony intensywnością tego doznania, wyrwałem nadgarstki z jego uścisku, instynktownie wplatając dłonie w jego czarne włosy. Uczucie było nieziemskie, czegoś takiego jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czułem. Po raz pierwszy mieliśmy okazję być ze sobą tak blisko, ale może dlatego, że wcześniej takich szans między sobą w ogóle nie budowaliśmy.

– Wow, to było naprawdę niezłe – przyznał, gdy już tylko stykaliśmy się nosami, na co pokiwałem żywo głową. – A poza tym to jesteś kłamczuchem! Żadnych truskawek nie wyczułem!

Chwilowo zwątpiłem w efektywność pracy jego szarych komórek, ponieważ tych lodów nie musiałem jeść pięć minut temu i od razu doznać efektu na swoim gardle. Gerard jednak zaraz uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaczynając po cichu chichocząc, ale ja nie zawtórowałem mu w tym, lecz przyglądałem się jego rozradowanej, lekko zarumienionej twarzy, która nawet w stanie w jakim się aktualnie znajdowałem, potrafiła rozbudzić moje serce do jeszcze szybszego bicia. Czarnowłosy zauważył jednak, że nie reaguję równie beztrosko co on, przez co moje osobiste promienne słońce zaszło pod naciskiem zmarszczonych brwi i przygaszonego blasku zmartwionych oczu. 

– Co jest?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Uniosłem niepewnie prawą dłoń i przyłożyłem ją do jego policzka. Z początku był zbyt zdziwiony, aby zareagować, ale po chwili z lekkim uśmiechem przymknął oczy i wtulił się w nią z przesłaniem "Proszę nie przeszkadzać, rozkoszuję się chwilą.". Miałem wrażenie, że czas stanął w miejscu, a to co nam ofiarował było najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mnie spotkała od niepamiętnych czasów. Inne wspomnienia są raczej mgliste i niewyraźne, zbyt powierzchowne, żeby móc równać się z tym co przeżywamy teraz oboje. Czułem wręcz, że syf, który przemienił moje zdrowie w to coś, chwilowo mi odpuścił, żebym mógł w pełni nasycić się czarnowłosym. Ręka uniesiona w powietrzu zaczynała mi powoli drętwieć, więc z cichym westchnieniem ją opuściłem, a kiedy Gerard uchylił powieki, chcąc coś dodać od siebie w proteście, nagle zamarł wpatrując się w moją dłoń. Gdy zobaczyłem, że spogląda na wytatuowane drzewo, zacisnąłem usta, w myślach dopowiadając stosowną co do tego wiązankę przekleństw. 

– Frank – zaczął chłodnym i wyobcowanym tonem, na co mój żołądek zakręcił się w proteście wokół własnej osi. – Kto ci zrobił ten tatuaż?

Chciałem coś powiedzieć, zaryzykować utratą kolejnego słowa i zapewne przybliżeniem się o kolejny krok do domu samej śmierci, ale zanim zdążyłem chociażby mrugnąć, Gerard zatkał mi usta ręką, kręcąc głową z rozszerzonymi w przerażeniu oczami.

– Nawet nie waż się mruknąć, Frank! Dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś? Dlaczego sam się wcześniej nie zorientowałem... Wstawaj, Frank! Nie ma ani jednej chwili do stracenia. Może jednak będzie dało się to jeszcze odkręcić – podniósł się ze mnie, stanął obok, po czym wyciągnął do mnie rękę, niemo oznajmiając, że ja mam zrobić to samo i to w jak najszybszym tempie. – Idziemy. Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Trzydzieści osiem słów.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Jak się okazało pobiegliśmy do biblioteki miejskiej. To tam najczęściej się chował, gdy podrabiał zwolnienia z lekcji, a że w naszym mieście po zmianie burmistrza wzmocniła się ilość patroli straży miejskiej, musiał znikać gdzieś, gdzie funkcjonariusze w życiu nie szukaliby wagarowicza. Gerard przywitał się z obsługą pośpiesznym skinięciem głowy i łapiąc mnie za dłoń, pociągnął w gąszcz księgozbiorów. Nie błąkaliśmy się długo, czarnowłosy dobrze wiedział gdzie idzie i po jakie dzieła ma sięgać, a po które nie. Ja szczerze mówiąc pierwszy raz w życiu byłem w bibliotece mieszczącej się gdzieś indziej niż w szkole i nie chodziło tu o wypożyczenie lektury, znalezionej w mgnieniu oka przez kobietę, którą widujesz kilka razy do roku, bo tak to nie wychyli głowy za drzwi swojego imperium.

– Jest – szepnął, zdejmując z półki wielką, starą książkę. – Chodź, Frank. Mamy to czego szukaliśmy.

Podeszliśmy do stolika, na środek którego Gerard położył swoje znalezisko, według mnie nieodróżniające się niczym od innych starych ksiąg w tym miejscu. Tytuł niczego właściwie nie zdradzał. Był wytarty, a litery zbyt rozmazane, żeby cokolwiek dało się odczytać. Czarnowłosy otworzył wolumen dokładnie na środku, po czym zaczął ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przerzucać strony, z zawzięciem czegoś szukając. Ja nie podzielałem jego desperacji. Jedynie uciekałem wzrokiem po suficie, ścianach, pachnących starością meblach, w ciszy mąconej agresywnym zmienianiem stron. Już wiedziałem, dlaczego nigdy nie lubiłem często zaglądać do biblioteki – zawsze miałem tu tendencję do ucinania sobie popołudniowych drzemek. Oczy zaczynały mi się powoli kleić, a krzesło na którym siedziałem nagle stało się nad wyraz wygodne, tak jak i moja dłoń, spełniająca rolę poduszki dla mojej ociężałej głowy.

– Hej, śpiochu, zobacz – Gerard szturchnął mnie w ramię, na co rozkojarzony spojrzałem na stronę, na której widniało drzewo identyczne jak moje na nadgarstku. – Znajomo wygląda, prawda?

Przyłożyłem wytatuowany nadgarstek dla porównania. Nie dopatrzyłem się żadnej różnicy. 

– To Drzewo Śmierci, potocznie zwane Łowcą Słów. W średniowieczu było rzadko występującą klątwą, która po odpadnięciu wszystkich liści drzewa, dokonywała żywota razem z człowiekiem. Nie ma zbyt wiele o niej napisane, ale za to wiadomo, że dotyczyła dzieci najczęściej urodzonych w Halloween. No bo... – zerknął na mnie kątem oka. – ...w końcu to czar rzucony przez wiedźmę, co nie? Zastanawia mnie tylko jedno. Dlaczego teraz? Wcześniej go nie miałeś?

Pokręciłem głową, tłumiąc dłonią niespodziewany kaszel. Gdy odsunąłem rękę, w oczy od razu rzuciła mi się czerwona ślina. Poczekałem, aż Gerard będzie zajęty dalszym wyszukiwaniem możliwych informacji, po czym szybko wytarłem ją w tylną kieszeń spodni, dodatkowo obciągając na to miejsce bardziej koszulkę. Nie musiał tego widzieć.

– Nic tu więcej nie ma. Dużo tutaj napisane nie jest – odwrócił się do mnie ze zmartwioną miną, zamykając książkę. – Miejmy nadzieję, że to tylko legenda, a to drzewo na twoim nadgarstku to tylko jakiś cholerny żart. Przecież ty... nie umrzesz, prawda?

Wzruszyłem bezradnie ramionami, pochylając głowę. Oboje wiedzieliśmy, jaka jest prawda, ale woleliśmy wciąż żyć z myślą, że jest jeszcze wyjście. Poczułem, jak Gerard splata swoje palce z moimi i ściska je pocieszająco. 

– Nie umrzesz.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

Mimo zapewnień, obietnic bez pokrycia i ciepłych słów, z czasem mój stan zdrowia się pogarszał. Tydzień po wydarzeniach z biblioteki zemdlałem w szkole w czasie pisania testu z matematyki. Z tego co potem opowiedział mi Gerard, w sali panowała stresująca wszystkich cisza, aż w pewnym momencie rozległ się jeden, pojedynczy, głuchy huk. Wszyscy poderwali głowy znad kartek i zaczęli szukać przyczyny, dopóki Yvonne, siedząca przede mną, nie wrzasnęła z przerażenia, wskazując palcem na mnie. Leżałem nieprzytomny na ławce, a krew płynąca ciurkiem z mojego nosa brudziła rękaw mojej bluzy, blat oraz leżący na nim, nieruszony z żadnej strony test. Przyjechała po mnie karetka, a odkąd lekarz zrobił mi prześwietlenie i stwierdził, że mam wyniszczony organizm na wszystkie znane mu sposoby, nie opuszczałem już łóżka, tak jak i igła od kroplówki nie opuszczała mojej żyły. Z początku wykłócałem się z pielęgniarkami, żeby chociaż na wózku pozwolili mi doświadczyć ostatnich jesiennych promieni słońca, ale żadna nie chciała nawet o tym słyszeć. Skończyło się na przeniesieniu mnie do sali z większym oknem, które było otwierane pod stałym nadzorem nie dłużej niż na pięć minut. Dzięki tej małej przysłudze mogłem sobie co jakiś czas przypomnieć, bodajże jak pachnie nieskażone zapachem szpitala i leków powietrze.  

Ilość słów nie uległa zmianie od naszego pierwszego pocałunku, jednak z dnia na dzień było ze mną coraz gorzej. Krew, którą z siebie wypluwałem stawiała w oczach Gerarda łzy. Tak, od czasu, kiedy lekarze kategorycznie zabronili mi wychodzić z łóżka, a co dopiero opuszczać szpital, on przychodził mnie odwiedzać niemal codziennie. Zdarzało się nawet, że kilka razy w jednym dniu, a potem zasypiał na krześle kilkanaście centymetrów ode mnie z pustym kubkiem po kawie i z kolejną starą książką, która za każdym razem zsuwała mu się z kolan, lądując z mało przyzwoitym hukiem na podłodze. Trzymał zawsze w mocnym uścisku moją dłoń, chcąc dodać otuchy i ciągle, z tego co zauważyłem, miewał koszmary. Nigdy nie chciał zdradzić co mu się śniło, ale jego brwi były wtedy mocno zmarszczone, usta wykrzywione w bólu i wydawał się kulić na stołku w ramach ochrony samego siebie, swojej duszy. Jedyne co mogłem zrobić w takim wypadku, to spróbować obudzić i pocieszyć uśmiechem, z trudem wchodzącym na moją twarz oraz gładzeniem palcem jego dłoni. 

Inni też przychodzili. Moi rodzice, rodzice Gerarda, jego brat, kilku moich kumpli i nieśmiałe dziewczyny, chowające swoje zawstydzone i po części zmartwione twarze za kolejnymi bukietami kwiatów oraz pomarańczami, którymi zwykle częstowały się pielęgniarki, bo ja nie potrafiłem już nawet czegokolwiek przełknąć. Tak naprawdę nikt nie wiedział co mi jest. Dogorywałem tylko żywota na tym przykrytym białym prześcieradłem łóżku, a moje myśli krążyły od chęci zakończenia tej męki do wytrwania w niej jak najdłużej się da. 

Dla Gerarda. 

Dla jedynej osoby, na której mi zależy. 

Dla osoby, którą kocham.

Raz poprosiłem go gestykulując, żeby przyniósł mi lusterko, bo chciałem zobaczyć jak wyglądam. Zobaczyć powód, dla którego każdy kto tu wchodzi z obojętnej, bądź szczęśliwej miny, przywdziewa przerażoną, zatroskaną i obchodzi się ze mną jak z tysiącletnim zabytkiem. Kręcił jedynie w odpowiedzi głową, szybko znajdując jakiś temat, nad którym spędzaliśmy pozostały do końca odwiedzin czas, bez chociażby minimalnego wspomnienia mojej małej prośby. Niestety, ja nie posiadałem wystarczającej cierpliwości, dlatego następnego dnia o to samo spytałem moją osobistą pielęgniarkę, która gdy tylko odczytała moje nieme wołania, z wahaniem kiwnęła głową, wyszła na moment, po chwili stawiając przed twarzą lustro. Z ledwością wciągnąłem do płuc powietrze dozowane przez maskę tlenową. Ciało leżące na łóżku było zaledwie cieniem człowieka, którego jeszcze kilka tygodni temu godnie reprezentowało. Skóra zdawała się być niemal przezroczysta, bowiem bez problemu wodziłem wzrokiem po wszystkich tętniczkach i żyłkach znajdujących się pod nią. Policzki był zapadnięte, przypominające dwa dotąd niezdobyte dołki do gry w golfa. Czoło było zmarszczone, zroszone potem, a opadające na nie włosy tłuste i wręcz niezdrowo wyglądające. Usta spierzchnięte, popękane oraz sino-blade, wieki temu zapomniane przez układ krwionośny. Z tego wszystkiego jednak najgorsze były oczy. Zagnieżdżone głębiej w oczodołach nich zazwyczaj, pozbawione żywego koloru, blasku, w pewnym sensie zamglone, czekające na śmierć. Gotowe na nią w każdej chwili, byle tylko nastąpiła ona szybko. 

Gdy pielęgniarka dostrzegła, że zaczyna zbierać mi się na płacz, mruknęła coś przepraszająco pod nosem i pośpiesznie wyszła. Po raz pierwszy pozwoliłem sobie na taki beztroski szloch, nie obawiając się, że ktoś mnie zobaczy w takim stanie. Wtedy postanowiłem to zakończyć. Zakończyć swoją mękę. Nie wiedziałem, że wyglądałem aż tak okropnie, niemal jak zły duch, który powinien straszyć niegrzeczne dzieci po nocach. Spojrzałem z rozżaleniem na wytatuowane drzewo, z lekka zniekształcone na tak kościstym nadgarstku. 

Muszę to zakończyć... ten moment prędzej czy później musiał nastąpić.

 

◆◇◆◇◆

 

– Cześć, Frank – głowa delikatnie uśmiechniętego Gerarda wychyliła się zza drzwi. – Przyszedłem jak najwcześniej tylko mogłem. Na drodze był wypadek i autobus musiał jechać na około.

Podniosłem się na łóżku do pozycji siedzącej, po czym zdjąłem maskę tlenową z twarzy.

– Nic się nie stało, Gee. Siadaj, porozmawiajmy – uspokoiłem go, ledwo mogąc dosłyszeć swój głos. 

Zaraz jednak zasyczałem z bólu. Tym razem odczucie opadających liści przypominało żywcem zdzieraną skórę, przez co złapałem się za nadgarstek, starając się go rozmasować. Czarnowłosy za to kompletnie przerażony doskoczył do mnie w mgnieniu oka, odsuwając moją dłoń, żeby móc się przyjrzeć układającym się na kupce słowom. Uniósł głowę, patrząc na mnie gniewnie.

– Co ty, na Boga, robisz, Frank? Zapomniałeś do czego możesz doprowadzić, gdy ogołocisz drzewo całkowicie z liści? Chcesz się zabić, czy co? – wysyczał.

– Chcę – odparłem z słabo, zgodnie z prawdą. Chłopak zasłonił mi usta ręką, wpatrując się ze mnie z przerażeniem. 

Trzydzieści słów.

– C-Co chcesz... zrobić? – zdanie ledwo przeszło mu przez gardło, a kąciki oczy zaczynały robić się wilgotne. 

Wymamrotałem odpowiedź, a czarnowłosy jeszcze mocniej przyciskając palce do moich ust, zerknął na mój nadgarstek, gdzie spadające liście układały się w kolejności wypowiedzianych przeze mnie słów – "Chcę umrzeć." Zwrócił na mnie ponownie wzrok w jawnym bólu, który ugodził bezpośrednio w jego serce, przez co przełknąłem z trudem ślinę.

– Frank... Błagam cię. Powiedz, że- Albo nie, lepiej nie mów, ale przyznaj się, że... że żartujesz – pierwsze łzy popłynęły mu po policzkach, a w oczach zatlił się mały promyczek złudnej nadziei, na co pokręciłem przecząco głową. 

Żadnych kłamstw. 

Tylko prawda.

Gerard przybliżył się do mnie, próbując wyczytać choć gram fałszu w moich oczach. Lecz to było naprawdę zbędne, bo jedyne co tam z pewnością zobaczył, to była pustka, tak w oddaniu prosząca o spotkanie ze stwórcą. One nie pragnęły życia, ja nie pragnąłem. Nie takiego, jakim żyłem. Serce jedynie łamało mi się, gdy widziałem jak bardzo przeżywa tę wiadomość czarnowłosy, jedyna osoba, którą pokochałem. Ten jednak odsunął się nagle, jakby rażony prądem, złapał się najpierw za głowę, patrząc tępo w podłogę rozszerzonymi oczami, z których sączyły się łzy, po czym ukrył w dłoniach twarz, pozwalając dać upust swojej niemocy, płynącej z jego frustracji. Wiedział, że jeżeli sobie tego zażyczyłem, nie może mi zabronić. Nie, gdy od postawienia drugiej nogi w grobie dzieli mnie tylko kilkanaście słów.

– Gee, ja... przepraszam, ale dobrze wiesz, że tak będzie lepiej – położyłem dłoń na jego plecach, czując jak pod materiałem czarnej bluzki cały drży. 

Gładziłem go po nich, do czasu aż nie uniósł głowy i nie spojrzał na mnie zaczerwienionymi od płaczu oczami. Uśmiechał się krzywo kącikiem ust, który drgał, kiedy spoglądał na każdy szczegół mojej spowitej chorobą twarzy. 

Osiemnaście słów.

– Lepiej? Durniu, a pomyślałeś chociaż na chwilę o mnie? O tym co ja mogę czuć? O tym co przeżywam za każdym razem, kiedy tu przychodzę i widzę, że tak naprawdę została z dawnego ciebie zaledwie połowa, bo aż tyle zabrało to pieprzone drzewo?! – wykrzyczał, czekając z zaciętą miną na moją reakcję, w każdej chwili gotów ponownie wybuchnąć płaczem. 

– Tak – przyznałem, przymykając oczy.

– I co? Tak po prostu zamierzasz w takim razie odejść?

Nie odpowiedziałem. Z trudem wyjąłem igłę, przez którą wpływał do żyły płyn z kroplówki, po czym, mimo protestów Gerarda, usiadłem na jego kolanach, oplatając rękami jego szyję. Bojąc się jednak, że spadnę, chłopak objął mnie z wahaniem rękami w pasie. Lekko, jakby trzymał powyginane piórko. Wtuliłem głowę w jego prawe ramię, nosem wodząc po skórze w zagięciu szyi. Na zapadnięte policzki i czoło opadały mi kosmyki jego czarnych włosów, które przyjemnie łaskotały. Miłe wspomnienie czasów sprzed szpitala i tatuażu, kiedy to na przerwach opierałem głowę o jego bark, starając się dospać kilka minut przez zerwane nocki. Czułem, jak zaczyna się rozluźniać, jak wszystkie mięśnie powoli przestają się napinać, aż wreszcie z westchnieniem przyłożył dłoń do mojego karku, zaczynając go znajomym ruchem masować, a policzek wtulił w czubek mojej głowy. Oboje staraliśmy się zrozumieć. Gerard – dlaczego chcę z własnej woli zakończyć swoje życie o wiele wcześniej niż to koniecznie. Ja – czy robię dobrze umierając i zostawiając go samego.

– Przeczuwałem, że wpadniesz na taki pomysł. Nie sądziłem jedynie, że będziesz chciał załatwić to tak szybko – wyszeptał z goryczą, całując mnie w głowę. – Starałem się znaleźć jakieś wyjaśnienie, dlaczego akurat ciebie to spotkało, ale nic nie mogłem wyszukać. Widocznie los tak chciał, a natura mu w tym pomogła.

Zaśmiał się smutno, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Znalazłem jednak jedną i z trudem, po omacku, spróbowałem rozluźnić jej uścisk, mrucząc gardłowo pod nosem. Kiedy mi się to wreszcie udało, splotłem palce z jego, w akompaniamencie cichego westchnienia Gerarda. Uniósł głowę, żeby móc mi się przyjrzeć. Widziałem, jak się waha. Wiedziałem, z jakiego powodu.

– Frank... Chciałbym wiedzieć tylko jedno. Dlaczego? – przymknął oczy, jakby w oczekiwaniu na cios. 

Dotknąłem jego policzka, a on wtulił się w moją dłoń jak wtedy na leśnej ściółce w lesie.

– Chcę, żebyś mnie zapamiętał takim jakim byłem, a nie takim jakim teraz jestem – odparłem prosto z serca. Jednak, gdy poczułem, jak kolejne liście spadają, rozszerzyłem w niemym bólu oczy. Złapałem się za klatkę piersiową, która zaczęła zmuszać mnie do niekontrolowanego kaszlu, przez co zacząłem ponownie pluć krwią. Spod przymrużonych oczu widziałem jak przez rozmąconą wodę. Po rozmazanych konturach rozpoznałem, pochylonego nade mną Gerarda, który starał się pomóc mi pozbyć się wszystkiego, co przebywało teraz w moim przełyku. Poczułem nagle, jak łapie mnie za nadgarstek, zamiera, wciąga powietrze.

– O mój... Frank, masz tylko cztery-

Spróbował sięgnąć po pilot wzywający pielęgniarkę, na co na oślep złapałem jego twarz i ze smutnym uśmiechem, wyszeptałem:

– Kocham cię, Gerardzie. Przepraszam.

Nie ma już słów. 

Drzewo utraciło wszystkie liście.


End file.
